Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools, for example. These systems and tools may employ robots to move substrates (silicon wafers, glass plates, etc.) between the various process chambers and load locks (e.g., process chamber to process chamber, load lock chamber to process chamber, and process chamber to load lock chamber). Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various system chamber components may be important to system throughput, thereby lowering overall operating costs.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus and methods for efficient and precise movement of the substrates are desired.